nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Subrace
As far as I know the only canon human subrace in Forgotten Realms is the Deep Imaskarri. Are there any other possibilities for the unnamed subrace? *It kinda depends on what they consider to be a human subrace. Yea, deep imask are the only specific human subrace I know too, but they might also count the planetouched (aasimar, tiefling etc) as human subraces since that's part of their lineage.--Defunc7 08:41, 29 December 2005 (PST) :*If you count planetouched as subraces rather than whole separate races like half-elves and half-orcs then tielflings and genasi are also possibilities. I don't think it's genasi since it'd be wierd to only have one type, and they apparently confirmed an unnamed human subrace and not several. I just remembered, don't some or all of the residents of the city of Shade belong to a human subrace? Shadovars IIRC. ::*"Shadovar" is just a term for the city's residents. You're thinking of the Shade, which are a template not a subrace. What is the source for the rumor of a human subrace? AFAIK, they have never said any such thing. -- 4.224.165.144 :I can understand how'd you miss it. There's been a lot of info revealed over a long time period. It was mentioned in an online article. I'm not sure offhand which article it was, but it's surely listed here. -- Alec Usticke 07:30, 20 March 2006 (PST) *Couldn't a human subrace just be urbanite, frontiersman, etc? Any news about halfling/gnomish subraces? Elmarand 08:10, 3 June 2006 (PDT) *Actually, 3.5E rules (especially Forgotten Realms) have a concept called Culture which defines the "Nurture" part of a characters background (as opposed to "Nature" which is represented by their race/subrace). This then defines special properties based on where they spent the majority of their time growing up. This is effectively what you would mean by "frontiersman" or "urbanite" as someone with a culture of "Waterdeep" would obviously be very different to someone with a culture of "Calimashan". Whether this is implemented in NWN2 is a different matter, and despite my asking there was absolutely no response on the subject. Enigmatic 01:06, 4 June 2006 (PDT) *I've never heard of this "unnamed" human subrace, either. I've only seen Tiefling and Aasimar as Human subraces. I also doubt they would include anything else. Deep gnomes (Svirfneblin) have been confirmed in, recently. Do we need a subrace page for them? :Sure do. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 23:07, 29 June 2006 (PDT) I know Ghostwise halflings are out, but any word on Strongheart halflings being in? Strongheart halflings are confirmed in here: http://nwn2.warcry.com/scripts/news/view_news.phtml?site=91&id=56009 The "unnamed human subrace" is mentioned nowhere else. Can it be removed, finally? :Yeah. I think it was the tiefling. Of course, they've now moved aasimar and tiefling to planetouched (instead of human). -- Alec Usticke 19:32, 20 July 2006 (PDT) ::Really? All the videos I saw had tieflings and aasimar as human "subraces." ::Just checked the link in the "planetouched" section. That's great that they moved them. :) Default subraces Now that I've played the game at Gen Con, I think we need to move the the default subrace pages. The elf page should be moved to moon elf, and the elf page should just have a brief description and links to the subraces. Anyone picking elf must go to the subrace screen and pick one of the four choices -- with moon elf highlighted as default. -- Alec Usticke 06:51, 13 August 2006 (PDT) *I agree. I will start doing the changes. Right, let's see. I need shield dwarf, rock gnome, moon elf and lightfoot halfling pages.Virthe 04:15, 20 August 2006 (PDT) *Update. Done the changes. The first part of the info on the races are now duplicated on the standard subrace page. Perhaps better to remove it on the race page, though I kept it for now.Virthe 05:48, 20 August 2006 (PDT)